


I died

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: A series of death-shots where I kill all of my favorite characters in Fairy Tai. Have fun! M for death and to be safe. WARNING: SAD! So far I have killed: Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Cana, and Lisanna. (In that order, then of course there is the end..)





	1. Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of death-shots(as I like to call them), hope you like it. Oh, I don't own Fairy Tail!

"Lucy!" She turned her attention towards me as I ran. "You want to go on a mission tomarrow!?" She sighed and out her head onto her head.

"What is the mission?" She grumbled out, though she clearly didn't want to go on one, I ignored that fact.

"We are going to Cumord( **AN : made up.. I think?**) to defeat a monster! Is is supposed to be easy and it pays your rent perfectly!" She sighed, but relunctanly agreed.

* * *

"LUUUUUCCCCYYYYYYY!" I called out after her as the attack went towards her. I ran towards her, but I wasn't fast enough. She screamed as her blood spat everywhere. The paper lied, it wasn't even a monster, it was a Mage, a strong one at that. "Lucy!" She fell to the floor and gasped for air.

"Nasu?" I smiled lightly, she said name wrong. The smile almost instantly disappeared. I ran up to her, forgetting the Mage infront of me.

"Lucy!" I fell to my knees eight beside her, and pulled her up to my lap. A small smile decorated her lips. "Lucy! Speak to me... Speak..." I saw her eyes dull, little by little. I gasped and pulled her up to my chest, I know what death is. Especially after Igneel died... "LUCY! DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

* * *

**Lucy's p.o.v**

* * *

I know what love feels like, I know pain. Natsu... My mouth opened a little bit to say his name. "Nasu?" The sky was fading. I couldn't see the stars anymore...

"Lucy!" I felt him pull me up to his lap, he is so warm. I winced a little bit, it hurt when he moved me. "Lucy! Speak to me... Speak..." I started to feel the cold bite at the warmth around me.

Wait a second... I said his name wrong, he didn't yell or correct me... I felt him pull me his chest, so comforting..

"LUCY! DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Like what? That is what I wanted to ask, then I felt water dip onto my face. He is crying.

"Don't.. cry.. Natsu..." I said it wrong, I wanted to say 'don't cry for me, Natsu...', it still made sense though. I didn't want him to cry. He hugged me tighter and I felt his hair touch my face my eyes felt so heavy...

"Please... I lost Igneel... Not you too..." A smile tugged at my lips.

"Natsu... Love.. You..." He pulled me tighter to his chest, I couldn't see a single thing, but I knew he was crying, I could hear him whispering my name.

"P-please..." I leaned myself forward to get up. He forced me down, I winced. It hurts. Suddenly I remembered the Mage...

"Natsu.. Mage... There..." I warned him... He will live...

The light around me started to get brighter.

He will, I just know it.

* * *

"Natsu... Mage... There..." I looked behind me. The Mage was there, standing there with a sinister smile.

Thump... Thump...

Thu-ump... Thu-ump...

"Lucy?" Her head lolled to the side slightly.

Th-hu-ump... Th-hu-ump..

"LUCY!"

"So...rry..."

Thu-hu-ump...

"LUCY! COMON STAY WITH ME!"

Thu...

"PLEASE STAY HERE!"

Ump...

Nothing... Nothing else was there, no heart beat. No breath.. "LUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCYYYYYYY!"


	2. Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail

It felt almost as if the world was frozen, I hugged Lucy and placed her gently onto the floor. What did you day sorry for? Tears streamed down my cheeks as I saw the Mage as he got up and he looked me in the eyes. I was furious.

HOW DARE HE HURT MY FAMILY!?

I walked towards him each step more flames erupted around me, when I was far enough not to burn Lucy, I screamed out and lunged at him. "HOW DARE YOU!" He laughed and dodged my attack easily. I fell to the floor but stood up seconds later. "HOW DARE YOU HURT LUCY!" I threw a punch at him but he cought it easily, as if it was the most simple thing in the world to do.

"You loved her didn't you?" My eyes widened and I felt my rage dissipate immediately. Then I fired up again.

"OF COURSE I DID!" I kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled, soon enough he was infront of me with Lucy in his hand. "THIS IS LUCY WE ARE TALKING ANOUT! SHE IS KIND, LOVING, AND ANNOYING! BUT WE ALL LOVE HER NO MATTER WHAT!"

"She is beautiful... Too bad I had to kill her." I felt my hands tremble.

"Ki-killed her?" The world around me was white. The only thing that stood infront of me was Lucy and the Mage. She can't be dead... She just can't!

"Yes she is dead. I killed her." The Mage said with a smirk on his face.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He luaghed and threw her down to the floor like a rag doll. I ran up and caught her before she could touch the floor. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"You and her are useless. Let me end your misery." He threw the attack that hit Lucy at me, only this time I couldn't move. I was sitting there on my knees with her in my arms, Princess style.

"Lucy? Common.. This isn't funny." She didn't move, she didn't stir at all. "Lucy?" I sounded childish. I knew she was dead, but that was Lucy. She can't die, I refuse. "Common... Lucy.. Speak to me." Suddenly the attack hit me with full force, I pulled her into my chest to protct her from the hit. I screamed as I felt pain rip through my limbs. She flew out of my arms and went beside me a few feet away. My vision blurred but I was able to get to get to right beside her, I pulled her to my chest, ignoring the pain it brought me.

"Salamander, huh. Pathetic. Weak. Hah."

"Luceey..." I said slightly as I pulled her closer to my chest. "I.. So.. rry.."

"Hah. You will join your princess soon." That was all I heard before it all went black.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter.. Hope you liked it..


	3. Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter, I do not own Fairy Tail.

**A few days ago...**

* * *

Cana stood over her cards in fear. "No.." I walked over to her.

"What is wrong Cana?" She leaned back to give me a view of the cards infront of her. There etched into the five acres was the word 'DEATH', one letter in each card. I gasped and walked a step away. I soon fixed my composure and asked her a question. "Do you know whose card it is?" She shook her head.

"No.. I wish I did."

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

I munched on my spoon-full of strawberry cake for the fithteenth time this minute, Natsu and Lucy were supposed to come back from the mission earlier this morning, I kept catching myself looking at the door for any sign of a pink haired guy or blonde hair. Where are they? Did something happen to them? Suddenly the doors opened, everyone's attention snapped over to the door.

A man stood there, black hair, thin, tall. He walked in and searched the guild for any signs of the master when he found him he started to walk up to him. I cut him off by walking up to him. "What is the matter Leonard?" He looked over to my face, fear and shock was clearly displayed on his face.

"THEY FOUND LUCY AND NATSU!" That made anyone who didn't have the attention have it on him now. I threw him against the wall.

"Where did they find him!?" Tears started streaming down his cheeks. "THELL ME!" He nodded his head and I let him down.

"This you guys(hik) might want to see(hik, hik) for yourself." I followed him out the door, along with pretty much the rest of the guild, counting Master.

* * *

We got there a few hours later, the sight infront of us was frightening. Natsu was holding onto Lucy, blood was coming out of cuts and slashes on their body's. I just stood there, frozen at the sight infront of me, both hands over my mouth to cover the repugnant smell of decay, and my eyes were wide.

"Bunny-girl? Pyro?"

"Lu-chan... Natsu..."

"Lucy-sama! Natsu-sama!"

"Love-rivel... Natsu.."

"Brats..."

"Lucy.. Flame-brain..."

"Lucy.. Natsu.."

Natsu had blood coming out of his mouth and he was holding onto Lucy, close to his chest almost as good as if protecting her. His clothes was stained with his and Lucy's blood, his eyes were dull and held onto no life, his clothes had a gigantic cut streak across his back. Natsu had actual salmon colored hair because of the blood.

Lucy, now that was another problem. Her hair was orange because of the blood staining it. Her front had the slash, almost as if he couldn't get to her in time to save her. Her brown eyes held onto nothing, and her hair was smashed into her head. The ribbon in her hair was normal, but her clothes were red. I searched around for her keys, I found them a few feet away, blood was splattered all over them. I looked around and could see two places where blood was splattered on the floor. I walked towards them. I suddenly got the whole thing in a short vision, it was etched into my mind.

I stepped away and looked over to the rest of the team. "I know what has happened here. Natsu couldn't get to Lucy in time to protect her and she died, he refused to accept it and fought the Mage who did it. He stopped Natsu by using Lucy, he threw her to the floor over there." I echoed pointing to a place on the floor at the end, my eyes clouded. "Once he threw her down Natsu cought her and begged her to wake up." Tears streamed down my cheeks, both of them. "Then the Mage hit him, with his last strength he crawled over to Lucy and grabbed her." My eyes returned to normal and I fell to the floor.

"My goodness. So that is what happened.."

"So sad..."

"LUUUUU-CHHAAAAANNN!"

"Na-Natsu..."

* * *

I started to walk home on my own after the funeral. Poor Leo, he reacted the worst... He walked out on the funeral saying how he refused to believe she was dead. A man walked down the street, seemingly lost, I walked over to him. "Are you lost? I can help-" A sharp pain slid across my neck and I slid to the floor. No..

"Why thank you miss."

I tried to speak for help, I gurgled instead. I felt liquid travel down my limbs. No...

"But no thanks."

Every thing went black.. No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter. Hope you liked it.


	4. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter, I do not own Fairy Tail!

I walked down the street and watched as Erza fell to the floor gurgling. I ran up to the man. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ERZA!" He luaghed.

"I killed her." I threw a punch to him and he dodged easily and punched me. I flew into the wall near me and slid to the floor, he ran up to me quickly and tried to bring the blade to my thought. I pushed him away and he stumbled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KILLED HER!?" He sighed and fixed his composure.

"Your just like that pink haired guy with his fire when I killed that blonde haired girl." Fury rose into my eyes.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY FAMILY! ICE DEMONS RAGE!" He froze for a few seconds but then unfroze. "Wh-what!?"

"Ha. Pathetic, you actually thought it froze me?" I nodded.

* * *

_The funeral was dark and gloomy along with rain produced by Juvia. People cried onto each other and alone, I was one of the alone ones, standing strong. Suddenly Master spoke._

_"Natsu Dragneel, kind, compassionate Fairy Tail member that would do anything to protect his friends, died trying to save his dear friend." We all stood infront of the two coffins about to be buried right next to each other. "Lucy Heartfillia, bubbly, companionate member of Fairy Tail, died beside her best friend." Then came in the council._

_"We give the right of Leader rune knights to these two people, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia for trying to protect the world from a lie. Please carry on." We did, all of the sudden Loke went on a rage._

_"I REFUSE TO ACCEPT SHE IS DEAD!" He said and people began to restrain him from destroying the place. "I REFUSE!" He then gave a 'huff' and walked out on the funeral. Poor Loke..._

* * *

"Yes, yes I actually did." He took my shock to advantage and threw the knife at my head. It went strait through and I felt it for a split second.. No..

The world turned black. No!

I am dead...

NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	5. Juvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guest, but I won't stop giving you the feels.
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail.

Juvia is sad. Gray-sama hasn't shown up at the guild today, along with Erza..

What if they are..

*** JUVIA'S DELUSION***

_Gray continued to kiss the red head and they fell to the floor along with a squel, clothes flew, later groans came._

*** OUT OF HER FANTASY***

Juvia shook her head, Gray-Sama wouldn't do that to Juvia. Gray-Sama is too nice. Juvia shed a tear, when is Gray-sama coming?

The guild door flew open, Master stood there, Juvia felt something bad happening.. What would it be?

"Juvia?" Juvia looked at master as he walked up to her slowly. "Gray and Erza are dead." Juvia's eyes widened. Gray-Sama.. Dead... Same sentence... Juvia fell to the floor. Outside it began to rain Juvia's tears.

"Drip, drop..." People looked over to me in shock. "Juvia's light is gone. Juvia wants to know where Gray-Sama's grave is." Master sighed and led Juvia to a patch of land. Juvia stood there. "Gray-Sama is really dead.."

Juvia fell to the floor. "GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia cried out. Master left Juvia there crying infront of Gray-Sama's grave. Soon enough to Juvia's eyes were blank. No life for Juvia with out Gray-Sama.

Juvia plunged a blonde into Juvia's heart. Juvia's head hit the floor.

"No...life.. Gray-Sama.."

Then it all went black for Juvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! I KILLED HER! xD Why am I so happy about it?


	6. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail. Hope you get more feels~! *grins evily*

I stood there silent. Every one is dead.. Everyone I like is dead..

Erza..

Juvia..

Gray..

Lucy..

Even Gray..

Natsu.

 _Natsu_.. I missed him so darn much..

One moment smiling all crazy, the next its permanent.

One moment stuffing his face full of food, the next he can't.

One moment alive, the next dead.

They all vanished from my life like bees. They fell to the floor like bees.

Dieing one by one..

Tears streamed down my face. What did they do to deserve that fate?

A man walked up to me as I sat infront of my two favorite graves.

Lucy and Natsu.

He gave me a grin, I payed no attention, maybe I should have, but i didn't. It didn't matter to me. It didn't matter at all.

He picked me off of the floor and turned me around so that I could stare him blankly in the eyes.

His eyes twinkled in amusement. "You want to die?" I looked at him blankly still, didn't say a thing.

"You want to die, don't you?" I didn't speak, images of my comrades bodies flashed being put into a casket and buried through the my mind. "You do. It is written all over your face. You will be like the others."

"The others?" I asked cluelessly. Why did I ask that again? Oh yeah, I wanted to know. I felt his hand go to my neck, his fingers wrapped around it. He sqeazed. I felt the air as it was pushed out of me. I fell to the floor limply when he let go.

Is this death?

Why is it so dark and lonely?

Is this what they all felt?

It all vanished away, the blurs faded, and it all was gone.

**_Good bye._ **


	7. Levy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write at the bottom of the last chapter Becuase I didn't want to get rid of the feeling it gave. Sorry.
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail.

It is so sad.. Today we found Happy dead infront of Natsu and Lucy's graves. It was a recent death.

Death.

Death was everywhere, people were dieing. Someone doesn't want us happy.

Gray.

Juvia.

Natsu.

Lucy.

Happy.

Erza.

They are all dead.

Two always in one day..

The first day: Lucy and Natsu

Second day: Erza and Gray

Third day: Juvia and Happy

Today: Nobody. _Yet_...

We are being hunted. That thought, it was the strongest out of all the thoughts.

Who will die today?

Will it be me?

Those questions keep running through my mind like bullets.

What is death like?

Is it fun?

Is it painful?

I slapped my cheeks at that thought. What is wrong with me!? I felt an arm over my shoulders, I looked up. "Gajeel.." He let go and grunted.

"What is it shrimp?" I got upset but put it aside.

"We're you trying to comfort me?" I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about shrimp?" I smiled, it has been rought for everybody lately. After all, the strongest group died in only three days.

"Thank you." I said to him with watery eyes.

"No problem, shrimp."

* * *

**A few hours later..**

* * *

I walked home, Gajeel right by my side. "Thank you Gajeel.." He looked at me confused.

"Hmn?" I twiddled with my thumbs nervously.

"For earlier..." he continued to walk foreword and started to act casual.

"I told you 'no problem' you should pay more attention Shrimp." I groaned, it was getting annoying when he called me 'shrimp'.

"My name is Levy, got it Gajeel?" He shrugged.

"Gehihi.. Sure, sure Levy." I flushed, he said my name. I snapped my head over to him surprised.

"YOU ACTUALLY SAID IT!" I saw a faint blush on his cheeks and I smiled.

"I-I... Uh-um.." She said stuttering and looking away, suddenly he tensed up. He looked into the ally way and stopped walking. "Levy, keep walking, get to your house quickly." I looked at him in shock and in confusion.

"I am not leaving you here Gajeel!" He turned towards me snapping.

"I SAID LEAVE!" I took a step back fearfully but fixed myself.

"NO!" I yelled at him, his eyebrows furrowed and he growled in defeat turning away to where the man was.

The man ran over to Gajeel and was suddenly behind me, he threw a magic attack at me and I fell to the floor.

"LEVY!" Gajeel screamed as he ran up to me. My vision blurred and everything started to turn white around me.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

* * *

The man ran up to Levy, I could hear the fear in her heart beat.

_THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP_

He threw an attack at Levy and she fall to the floor, I couldn't hold back the fear as I screamed. "LEVY!" I ran up to her and listened to her heart beat.

Thump-thump

_Thump-thu-ump_

Her eyes started to dull, and I froze. She was starting to look more and more like Lucy when we found her. She isn't dieing. I won't allow it.

_Thu-ump-thu-ump..._

"Levy!" I screamed, pulling her up, and shaking her. "Levy! Stay with me! Stay awake!" Her eyes slid open slightly and they stared deeply into my soul, or felt like they were. They were dull and held almost no life.

_Thu-ump... Thu-ump..._

Her eyes slid down a little bit. "LEVY! COMON! STAY AWAKE!" Her eyes slid open again, they were like fish eyes. Almost completely blank. She opened her mouth slightly and spoke.

"Sorry I didn't leave.." If you had normal hearing, it would have been almost impossible to hear her.

_Thu-u-ump... Thu-u.._

"LEVY!" Her eyes closed slightly and her breathing got heavy.

_ump.._

"Gaje.." My eyes widened, I couldn't hear her speak anymore.

_Thu-..._

_..._

"Levy?"

_..._

_um..._

"LEVY!"

_..._

"LEVY!"

_p.._

"LEEEEEEEVVVVYYYYY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I killed Levy! Hope you liked it!


	8. Gajeel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail.

I felt the tears stream down my cheeks. Levy is.. Dead.. I looked at the man, fury in my eyes. How dare he? I lunged at him and the bottom of his cape got cut off while he dodged.

He jumped back and smiled, daggers flew through the air. They were iron. I grabbed one out of the air, then took a big bite out of it.

The guy froze then started luaghing. I frowned, what is he luaghing about? Suddenly I felt weak, he poisoned the blades and masked it with blood. Darn him. I fell to the floor weakly and he began to kick me, then when I couldn't move he stuffed a blade into my chest.

My breath hitched as I felt the contact, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed as he kicked the blade further and further into my chest. I coughed up blood as my vision ebbed, how dare he paralyze...

"Pathetic.." I said as I coughed up more blood, I continued afterwards. "Paralysis doing the.."

He jabbed me with another blade as I gasped for air. "Dirty.. Work.."

It all started to fade, the pain, my vision.. I couldn't feel myself breathing anymore. I started to get cold as he stabbed more blades into my chest, eventually it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I just had to kill Gajeel too!


	9. Wendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail.

I got back from my mission today, only to find out that even Erza-San, Gray-San, Gajeel-San, Natsu-San, Lucy-San, Juvia-San, Happy-San, and Levy-San are dead.

I only left for four days and they all died.. I sighed and fell onto the floor. I don't want them to be dead... I smiled weakly at one of my memories.

* * *

_We walked down a cobblestone street in Magnolia talking. "So Wendy, do you like Romeo?" I blushed and looked over to the blonde._

_"W-WHAT!? N-n-no!" The stutter didn't go unnoticed. She leaned in and looked at me closely. She suddenly smiled childishly._

_"YOU DO! KNEW IT~!" I blushed harder and looked at the floor and started mumbling under my breath._

_"Lucy..." She looked me in the eyes with a smirk playing on her lips._

_"Hmn?" She hummed out._

_"Don't you dare tell ANYONE." She looked away with a playful smile._

_"Sure, sure. I won't tell anyone." She said, waving it off. "Except for.." I groaned and put my head inside of my hands._

_"Who?" She looked at me deviously._

_"Mira." I froze, my heart stopped for a split second then I smiled._

_"Jeez I thought you were serious." She continued smiling and I looked her in the eyes. "YOU ARE!" She continued smiling. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD DO TO ME!?" She walked off and I chased after her. "Luuuuuuuccccyyyy!" I whined out._

* * *

She never told her. Lucy never told Mira. I knew she was trust worthy, and more than anything, I wish she was right beside me. I fell onto the floor. I really, really do.

When she was by my side, it never ended. When she wasn't, she was gone. I walked into the graveyard to the eight graves.

* * *

_Gajeel Redfox_

_rought, caring member of Fairy Tail_

_died beside his best friend_

_X_-X798_

* * *

_Levy Mcgarden_

_book-worm of Fairy Tail_

_died beside her best friend_

_X767-X798_

* * *

_Happy Dragneel_

_Cute, bubbly Fairy Tail member_

_chocked to death_

_X778-X798_

* * *

_Juvia Lockster_

_infatuated member of Fairy Tail_

_suicide_

_X767-X798_

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster_

_strong member of Fairy Tail_

_died of stabbing_

_X766-X798_

* * *

_Erza Scarlet_

_strong, caring member of Fairy Tail_

_Died of a slit throat_

_X765-X798_

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel_

_kind, compassionate Fairy Tail member that would do anything to protect his friends_

_died trying to save his dear friend._

_X_-X798_

* * *

_Lucy Heartfillia_

_bubbly, compassionate member of Fairy Tail_

_died beside her best friend._

_X767-X798_

* * *

I looked closely, Gajeel and Natsu don't have birthdays.. The years we have been there, there was no birthdays for them! I gasped. No way! It can't be-

A loud 'woosh' sound came and I couldn't do anything anymore. Everything was black. Everything was gone.

"Tch. Another Fairy."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! I killed her! Hope you liked it!


	10. Carla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail.

I looked around me. Everything feels off. Where is Wendy? When did she leave? Did she leave?

Is she dead? Did she die too?

I grabbed my head.

What is wrong with me?!

I sighed. And my eyes widened.

* * *

_**A figure of a girl danced gracefully among the field of gold.** _

_**A man also danced, only it was more skip.** _

_**A smile spread across his face, a lot like Natsu's.** _

_**Caskets being buried. Five of them. At once. One funeral.** _

_**All over the place were graves.** _

* * *

I cleared my eyes by wiping them. A vision. I had a promotion...

I sighed and looked around me.

* * *

_**"Carla?" A voice called out,** _

_**Wendy stood there,** _

_**There was white and a field of gold,** _

_**Wendy smiled at me,** _

_**the field swayed behind her,** _

_**She put out her hand,** _

_**"Come with me Carla",** _

_**I took her hand,** _

_**She pulled me lightly,** _

_**I fell into the field of gold,** _

_**I looked behind me,** _

_**My mangled corpse lay-** _

* * *

I sat up with a jolt and looked around me.

When did I go to sleep?

Was that a promotion, or just a dream?

Either way.. I sighed and relaxed into the warmth of Wendy's bed. Okay, I admit. I miss male-cat and the others. I know that they are dead, but I just can't help it. Don't tell anyone, got it? Or I'll... I'll... What will I do? Rather, what _can_ I do?

I sat up, feeling restless, and walked over to the window. I hope she isn't grieving. After all, she is that type of person. She might as well, at this moment, be thinking 'If-I-was-there-they-would-still-be-alive'. I hopped onto the windowsill and looked outside. A man walked up the steps to Fairy Hills. I gasped. A _male_... I looked closely at him and saw blood stains on his cloak. I walked away from the window, petrified, and tripped. He has killed someone.. I picked myself up and ran over to the bed. I was right beside it when the door opened.

"Females only." He laughed wickedly. "Those Fairy trash are going to pay..." I tensed and went under the bed. I then suddenly felt this sudden urge to sneeze, to cought, to do something loud.

"No! Dont!" My eyes widened and I peeked out of the covers. That voice... There stood a figure of a woman. It was Wendy. I gasped and she vanished.

"My illusion has worked.." He luaghed and grabbed me. I wiggled and pulled to get out of his grip, it was too strong. I felt something hit the side of my head and something drip down the side of my head before I hit the floor.

The light around me grew, eventually it became white and there was a field of gold...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I just did that!


	11. Cana

I sat there drowning myself in beer. To bad Mira went to find Wendy, she can't give me any more beer... I slammed the empty barrel onto the table infront of me. "I WANT MORE BEER!" Started shouts escaped the people around me, but they went to there regular lives within a matter of seconds. I decided to play with my cards, maybe even get some information on what _will_ happen and what _is_ happening. I pulled out ten and placed them on the counter. I touched all of them then 6 of them turned over. I read them in absolute shock.

* * *

_ **Death** _

_The female figure screamed as something unbearable went through her back and out of her chest. She fell to the floor limply, covered in her blood._

* * *

_ **Heaven** _

_White and a golden feild. In the white was the woman's corpse, in the golden field was her friends._

* * *

_ **Reunion** _

_She looked around her. People of all genders, even small talking cats, surrounded her inside of the golden field. "I missed you guys..."_

* * *

_ **Despair** _

_Cries continued to escape the male as he looked at the five graves being buried in the cemetery._

* * *

_ **Guilt** _

_"Tch.. I killed those pathetic fairies.. Why do I feel horrible about it.."_

* * *

_ **Happiness** _

_The girl glomped her friends and then let go. Then one of her friends spoke. "Let's go to the guild here!"_

* * *

I pulled back from the cards. Wow. Who knew... Wait a second... I looked around me. Where is Carla? I sighed and went outside the guild stumbling and tripping over my feet. Well, I guess that is what I get for being sober. I fell to the floor and chocked on my spit. I am in the exact place that woman died. I stood up and looked at my surroundings then at the card again.. Exact same place... Exact same stance.

I suddenly felt an unbearable pain go through my back, then it went right past my heart, and out of my chest. When it left, I fell to the floor limply, the card falling out of my hand and to beside me. I guess... I was... That... Woman..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Hope you liked it!


	12. Lisanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail.

I walked down the streets and looked up at the sky, rain clouds hung over the town. It reminds me of Juvia... Poor Juvia.. Gray died and she just couldn't handle it.. I sighed. I hope that if I die, Mira and Elfman will live.. At least, that is what hey could do for me. A man walked up to me.

"Mis?" I looked over to him, he had black hair and blue eyes. Handsome.. "Are you alright?" I nodded and unconsciously touched my guild mark and smiled at him.

"I am fine." I bowed lightly. "Thank you for asking." He nodded and then grabbed my neck in a matter of seconds. "I-a-ack! Let me..." I gasped for air when he let me have some, he smiled wickedly. He then threw me to the floor. "Go.. ACK!" He then threw a knife into my chest. I gasped for air and then fell to the floor.

"So it was a fairy..." I heard him saw before everything vanished. I guess I am dead...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.. Sorry that it is short..


	13. MiraJane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail

I entered the guild and looked around me. Where is Lisanna? I told her not to leave! Where did she go?! I sighed then looked at Cana's spot. She is gone too! I then saw cards on the table where she was sitting. I leaned over and read them. I gasped. One is missing, I wonder where the tenth one is. After all she always uses ten when playing around with them. I looked around the guild. She isn't here... I walked out, searching for Cana, Wendy, Carla, and Lisanna. I hope they didn't die. I looked around me. When did I get here!?

I was in the park, Magnolia Park. Pretty cute if you ask me. However, that wasn't my reason for being here. I looked high and low for my missing friends and family. Nothing, no one was anywhere. Then I found a card on the floor, blood was splattered on it and the floor around it. I whipped it off and looked at the card closely. It was a girl being killed. I gasped, that girl was Cans! She must have ran out and found herself here! I cried holding it to my chest. "No. l.. S-she can't be dead.." I fell to my knees and those fell to the floor. No.. I don't believe it.. Please tell me this is fake! Pleeeaaassse!

I sniffled and suddenly felt something hit me on the back of my head, I screamed and fell limply to the floor. Hey. Pretty.. Light...

...

Everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY MY LAST DEATH! Now wait and see what I have in store for you guys next. *grins wickedly*


	14. THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail

I looked around and too the golden field infront of me. I looked behind me after I got my fill and saw my body. I saw Natsu grab my body and hug it to his chest. I can't be dead... I then saw Natsu get killed. My eyes widened, I ran up to him and tried to help him. It did not work, I was pushed back and into the white area again. Then Natsu was infront of me, looking into my eyes.

"Lucy?" I was gaping in shock. He is right before me, and all I can do is gape in shock. I shook off my shock and ran up to him. I glomped him and we fell to the floor. "Wha!" He cried out. I pulled him closer to my chest and sobbed. He tried to comfort me by patting me on the head, strangely, it worked. I eventually calmed down and smiled to him.

"Thank you Natsu, for everything." I looked over his shoulder and saw a funeral. It was for two graves. They were all crying. "Aww~! So sweet!" He looked over his shoulder and saw what I was talking about. I watched as we were buried into the ground, right next to eachother. I went over to Wendy and Ruffles her hair, she smiled lightly and then continued to cry, I then went around giving me signs I was there, a ruffle of their hair or a slight wife of my scent. It was heart breaking. I watched as Natsu moved his scarf from in his arms to around his neck. Then Leo went on a rampage. He watched with a frown as Leo freaked.

" _I REFUSE TO BELIEVE SHE IS DEAD!_ " People began go restrain him from destroying the place. " _I REFUSE!_ " I stood infront of him and pionted to Natsu with a finger on my lips. He huffed and left. I felt sorry for Loke... I ran into Natsu's chest and cried, he wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. He knew I hated treating _anyone_ or _anything_ like that. I just had too.. I saw a beutiful golden feild and nudged Natsu to it, wide eyed. We walked into it, it just felt right.. And suddenly we were at a guild, it was full with people I didn't know. Thought Natsu stared at them with teary eyes. Her a into some of their arms and I stood there, smiling. Natsu works here, I went back to the entrance to this heaven and waited, just for anybody who I knew.

Then came Erza, a few seconds later, Gray. They smiled and hugged and I brought them in and showed them to the guild. It was the same as Natsu, only those three hugged.

Soon afterwards Came Juvia and Happy, I frowned, Natsu so won't be happy about Happy being here. Nothing intended... No body hugged, except for Juvia who glomped Gray. I giggled and went back to the entrance, it seems they aren't going to wait anytime soon.

About the same amount of time later came Levy and Gajeel, they actually kissed... Not that I didn't fan-girl or sqeal. I did, to be honest after that the found out about me, I pushed them together again and then lead them to the guild. Levy freaked, Gajeel was confused as hell, and I laughed. Every body except for the people who joined constantly was catching up. I smiled lightly, I wish I was a part of that.

The same amount of time later came Wendy, _she decided to wait for Carla_ , _a bit afterwards she took her_ , Cana, Lisanna, and Mira. She told me to come to the guild. I twitched but came anyways. I looked around me, I guess that was what the guild was like before I joined. Though, poor Elfman, not here and all, must be heartbroken... After all his two sisters had just died. Then came in out killer, everybody who was killed by him froze. FYI that means Erza, Gray, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Cana, Lisanna, Mira, and I froze. Well, that was just wonderful. He is dead too... He took off his cloak and smiled at me, my heart broke in two. It was him.. The guy who was one of my only friends.

Black hair, blue eyes, a wonderful smile. Yes. The one and only Luke. I smiled to him and sighed.

"You didn't have to kill us you know." He shrugged.

"Well, we wouldn't be together forever that way." I laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Jeez, you make it sound like we were married." An awkward silence filled the room, someone coughed. "Anyways-" I said trying to change the topic, then Natsu brought me to his chest.

"Lucy is mine, got it." I flushed, did he even realize what he said? Probably not. Though now Gray, Gajeel, and Luke are always fighting. Though I think he was fighting Luke for a different reason than the rest... I wonder why. I shrugged, but smiled.

** "This is Fairy Tail.." **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THHHEEEEEEE EEEENNNNNDDD~!
> 
> ... Did you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter.. Hope you liked it.


End file.
